Zack Keyez
Zach Keyez '(formally known as Rob Hill) is a Rising star in ICE. Early Life Zach was born on october 11,1988 in hurber heights ohio. eldest child of three kids and is the the only boy with two sisters.Zach father was a wrestler in the 1970s but had to retired before Zach was born because of a neck injuly.Zachs mother was a lawyer so robs child hood was good growing up. At the age of six rob was already asking his father about wrestling because he wanted to be like his dad. so robs father told him everthing he could about the biz and thats when Zach was sure he was going to be a wrestler. 'Ohio Elite Wrestling School: Zach at the age of sixteen began his training at ohio elite wrestling school. at frist is it was hard for him to understand what he was learning put had to pick it up so he coould live his dream. druing his frist year he met his close friend/rival Erick Khing.after one more year he was ready to go pro. Independent Circuit (2007 - 2010): Zach made his way through the indys gaining experience useing his real name. one of the highlights of rob indy career was with Erick Khing they had three matchs the frist match was and a normal match in witch saw Erick winning barly picking up the three count. the next time these two met was in a hardcore match that lasted 60 min seeing the win to rob. the last time these two met was in a table match witch ended in a draw after that rob move on to better things. Total Xtreme Wrestling (2010 - 2011) Rob dabut on April 3, 2010 on TXW Uprise loseing his first match to Cade.he then got drafted to Animosity were he then went on a three straight loseing streak .and was now a jobber but then got his acted stright and picked up his frist win many more to come after that , sortly after that rob was traded to Sacrifce before animosity close down do to the guy running it leaving because he was not getting his way. during his time on sacrifce he picked up some wins and loses ultimately leading to his frist PPV All Cage Up were he went into a Hell In A Cell Match faceing Tom Bomb To Win His First Title in TXW The TXW Hardcore Championship.Rob then went to the next PPV Back into your System 2011 to defined the hardcore championship about to face his voted in Opponent Marcus Edwards.But before that would happen the Gm RETIRED the Hardcore Championship makeing Rob the last hardcore champion. Finishers & Signatures: 'Finishers:' *The Final Touch (Leg hook reverse STO) *Over The Hill (Arm trap somersault STO) 'Signatures:' *Shinning Wizard *Running Jump Inverted Flow DDT Championships And Other Accompishments * TXW Hardcore Champion (One time-and Last Holder) Theme Song: *'"Shine" By 3 Doors Down (Old TXW Theme)' *'Ten Ton Brick-Hurt (last TXW Theme)' Category:CAW Category:TXW Category:Superstars